Primordial Beings (Age of the Primordials)
The Primordial beings are the first and oldest most powerful entities to exist. Chaos is the oldest among his siblings. Order came into existence after Chaos physically manifested, allowing the introduction of existence. The Darkness manifested when the nothingness was fill with darkness. Pulling all the darkness away, revealed light was obscured, allowing God to be born. When God created the first soul, it was consumed by The Darkness. This caused four individuals to manifest. The first being, Creation as God created something out of nothingness. Following the end of the soul, Destruction was born from The Darkness destroying it. The creation of a soul is living, thus Goddess came and than the deceased soul introduced Death. When all eight concept attributes collided with each other, so the prevent the disruption between the siblings, Balance kept the concepts in check The nine are either directly or indirectly responsible for the chain events that occurred throughout existence and the omniverse. They are all multiverse singularities, meaning there are no counterparts to them in any multiverse or universe. Concept Attributes * Chaos: The Primordial Being of Nothingness * Order: The Primordial Being of Existence * The Darkness: The Primordial Being of Darkness * God: The Primordial Being of Light * Creation: The Primordial Being of Creation * Destruction: The Primordial Being of Destruction * Goddess: The Primordial Being of Life * Death: The Primordial Being of Death * Balance: The Primordial Being of Natural Order Characteristics Each Primordial Being has their own spiritual form that reflects their concept nature and holds some variation to their polar opposite. Offspring Physical Children * Demiurge: Demonstrated by God and Goddess, they created the first Primordial Hybrid, one that grew stronger than any of the nine Primordials, however it is revealed that they are not limited to having children between themselves as a Primordial Being can also conceive a Demiurge that is part mortal with a human, as shown with Death and Destruction. * Shards: The nine Primordial Beings are able to split a fragment portion of their limbs to create a entirely new being that is able to consciously think on their own and holds the same concept attribute/nature of their predecessor. Doing this requirement means going through a painful process. The Darkness and Chaos have demonstrated that they can merge a fragment of themselves to create an even more powerful Shard named Sheol, a Shard of darkness and nothingness. Spiritual Children * Angels/Deities/Reapers/Fairies/Creators/Destroyers/Mortals: God, Goddess, Chaos, Death, Order, Creation, and Destruction created different kinds of entities, who view them as their parents. God, Goddess, and Creation created certain kinds of mortal beings in the universe. Creators and Creations Every of the nine Primordial Beings have crafted their own realm, species, and portion of existence in the unique way. Order and Balance help create the Natural Order, a primordial law or force that maintains the actions of themselves and reflect on the choices that certain individuals commit. * Chaos: Reluctantly, Chaos created his first children, the Protogenos, who then had children of their own. Chaos created lesser deities, but powerful on the level of a Seraphim or above. He did use a fragment of himself to merge with another fragment that belongs to his sister, The Darkness in order to create, Sheol. * Order: With the aid of God and Balance, they combined their knowledge to create an all-knowing being that would have the intellect far superior than any of the nine Primordial beings, Doctrine. He would record the events, species, or locations until beyond the end of times. Order decided to create Fairies and their homeland, Avalon. * God: God created a certain majority of his own multiverses and universes, although not much as Creation. He created the Archangels, younger angels, Leviathans, certain mortal beings. he also created the realm Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory. he help create the all-knowing Doctrine with Order and Balance. * The Darkness: Despite not liking the idea of creating, Amara's Shard, Sheol was crafted, prior to her imprisonment as she merged her fragment with a fragment of Chaos to create this merged Shard. Despite not creating them, she did have a manipulation or indirect cause of it as her Shard created the Eldritch Horrors and before being imprisoned, Amara corrupted the Leviathans and a majority of Pagan gods * Creation: Creation practically created a majority of multiverses, universes, galaxies, and planets. She did create her own mortal beings, but most notably her children, the Creators. * Destruction: Despite it going against his what he stands for being an entity of mass extinction, Destruction only created his Destroyers to help erase any unnecessary planets containing mortal beings who are incapable of evolving or advancing their civilization. * Goddess: Goddess created half of angel population with her husband and certain mortal beings. She was also responsible for creating a home realm for Chaos's children and descendants. * Death: Death only created his reapers and the Veil, allowing ghost to inhabit it before moving onto their final destination. * Balance: Balance does not create except help craft the all-knowing entity, The Doctrine. Powers and Abilities The Primordial Beings hold the highest level of nigh-omnipotence than any entity in existence. They can pretty much do whatever they imagine without limit, though there are only one or more that prevents them from taking action. Only among themselves can they cause an exponential amount of harm or beings of certain nature that the Primordials are vulnerable against. Vulnerabilities It is true that a Primordial Being is seemingly invincible, however they do hold a few things that can harm them such as being imprisoned, their own personal weapons, and themselves. Based on their nature, the concept attribute they represent, the opposite of that concept can cause them harm just as Archangels, beings of light were able to harm Amara and her brother who is the light of all existence. It is shown that the Primordial Being that have a polar opposite are vulnerable if one sibling is at the risk of dying due to both entities need the other in order to maintain a balance and without that balance, both will cease to exist. Category:Age of the Primordials Category:Fanon Characters Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Wayward Gospels Series Category:Primordial Beings